Lily
Personal Information Place of Birth: Beacon Research Facility, Lobetful Date of Birth: 15/03/2219 Parents: Sarah Beckett (Mother), unknown (Father) Beacon Patient ID: A006953 Blood Group: B- Appearance Hair color: Red with Black roots Eye color: blue/grey Notable features: * War paint that usually covers her eyes like a mask, although she always has one side that looks like claw marks around the eye * The skull of her dead pet crow, with a wreath of flowers around her neck. * She looks very unkept, dirty and messy. * Sometimes she bleeds everywhere, usually from the eyes and mouth. Personality Flighty, whimsical and ever-watchful. Backstory Lily was born in 2219 at the Beacon controlled Lobetful Research Facility, after being in the womb of Sarah Beckett, also known as The Mother Coma One Psyker, for 53 years. On the day of her birth, she went from being approximately 12 weeks along to being born in the space of 3.5 hours. For the first 2 years of her life, she lived at the Lobeful Research Facility, during which she was tested and studied heavily due to her being an anomaly from all of the psykers that they had encountered thus far. They would put pskyers in her room, the psykers would not attempt to harm her and would suddenly shy away as though they were in a panic, although Lily wasnt the cause of the threat, it seemed the Mother was. It has also been noted that at the age of 2, Lily was able to instinctively use her Banisher abilities to prevent Emerson Fairfield from entering her room via astral projection. It's unheard of for someone to be able to have such instinctive behavior as Banisher abilities require time, training and a great deal of effort to hone. When Lily was roughly 2.5 years old, it was organized for her to escape the Lobetful Research Facility, down into the subway tunnels where she could be lost from the eyes of Beacon's higher ups, who wanted to autopsy her and study her more. She escaped with two Jenny clones (one in a masculine body and one in a feminine body), who took over the roles of her parents. For the next period of Lily's life, she learnt the ways of the Tunnel Rats. She learnt how to spot their signs, was shown how they built traps and where they stored their food. She learnt to survive in the dark, how to be cautious and how to cook her own food and find clean drinking water, and this is how Lily's life went until she was 7. One night when Lily was 7, her parents turned into Psykers. When Lily describes this incident, she tells people that the atmosphere in the bolt hole changed, Something felt wrong wrong in the world, then her parents started throwing fire and lightning at her, so she bolted and lead them into some traps that were set near by, She watched her parents die. She visited a subway station with a singing fence, which had people who turned people who approached away. When Lily was approximately 9, Lily found a group of people one day, whom she kept an eye on because they seemed... different to most. She was cautious and watched them for a few days, and they seemed to be heading in a singular direction. After a few days of seeing no ill intentions, and a couple of other kids running around, Lily decided to approach them, and while it took some time for her to convince them that she was by herself, they eventually took her and her crow in. This is where she first met Julian Woodhaven, who later became known as Zerk. Not long after this, she felt.... it..... for the first time. she doesn't know what it is, but she knows it is after her. hunting her, and that she couldn't escape. This caused her to start having some really erratic behaviors, for example: she stopped sleeping as much, to the point that she started to average only 1.5- 2 hours sleep in a 24 hour period, she became more skittish and weary, and she also started to use her banisher abilities a lot more. Lily stayed with this group for approximately 2-3 years as they slowly made their way out of Lobetful. One day she felt like... it was almost upon her and she panicked and ran, trying to get as far away as possible, leaving behind the group, losing them. She was never able to find them again, until she encountered Zerk on the Lighthouse mission. Lily spent the next few years guiding people in, around and out the outskirts of Lobetful where she had many interesting encounters. These include the time that she went into a room in Lobetful that had 5 people that were shakey and hard to see, like they weren't really there, whom were staring at the skylight. Lily was able to pass through the room OK, but other people who have tried have either disappeared entirely after entering it, or gone crazy. She guided Wallriders, Rangers, Independent Salvagers and anyone else who needed it, but they had to follow her instructions and directions, if they didn't, she would leave them behind. Lily once encountered Talon and Taurus in the outskirts when something pushed her out of a tree she was hiding in as they went under it, causing her to fall on them, landing on top of Taurus, knocking him to the ground. this resulted in Taurus pinning Lily to the ground while Talon was ready to kill her. When he realized it was an accident and not an attack, he tried to distract Talon for long enough for Lily to run away, even then it was a close escape. She met Ella during this time. When Lily was 19, she was picked up by the Rangers, because they needed her help guiding groups of their people into Lobetful, which happened to be for The Lighthouse Mission. To this day, Lily still feels like she is being hunted. Quotes Quotes By * "Lily's blood stays in Lily." Quotes About * "Lily is bleeding from face, is that normal?" - Vlad * Conversations * "Quote" - reference Rumours * Lily may or may not be the daughter of the Writhing One * Lily injected Santiago with Knockout, either due to a psyker's influence or to help Harry escape. * The Incident at Dante's subway station may have occurred because Lily visited it. * Lily appears to have even more connections to Psykers then first thought, she has been called "The Light from the Shadow" and "The Bright Star in a Sea of Darkness" by them. Inspirations and Soundtrack https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Zrp3jIzeYAZaLRNJxlhTD?si=BcuE_KgsQreG0MSoH8qkWw OOC Information Category:Characters Category:Wastelander